


If You Don't Find Him By 2 am (Give Up)

by A_Graph_You_Look_At



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Parabatai Bond, i saw a stupid video and planned a shitpost and then this happened, new bathroom aye, parabaTRI, u kno i had to do it to em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At
Summary: “I couldn't care less if he’s in pain.  I’m more concerned that he’s passed out in some stranger’s bathroom.”“So?  That doesn’t sound like your problem.”  Magnus set his glass down and patted the bed next to him.  Alec wanted nothing more than to join him.  But-“He has a shift tomorrow morning.”“Shit.”





	If You Don't Find Him By 2 am (Give Up)

They were about to go to bed.  It had been a fairly normal day, but even a normal day involved little stresses.  A client of Magnus’ had been reluctant to leave when Magnus denied him service; Alec had burned dinner and then ordered from the wrong takeout place; the DVR had been set wrong, so the latest episode of Better Call Saul hadn’t been recorded.  Little things that made the idea of going to bed early just a little more desirable.  

Magnus was already in bed and scrolling through his phone when Alec came back from the ensuite after brushing his teeth.  Alec climbed into bed, leaning over Magnus to switch off the lamp on the nightstand.  Magnus hummed and grabbed hold of Alec’s arm, wrapping it around himself without looking up from his phone.  Alec smiled to himself and shifted closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder and looking at Magnus’ facebook feed with half-lidded eyes.  

Alec was just about to slip into unconsciousness, surrounded by warmth and the smell of Magnus’ skin, when he was jostled awake by a laughing Magnus.  Well, more like a guffawing Magnus.  A wheezing Magnus.  

“Wha’ izit?”  Alec asked blearily.  Magnus only responded by laughing harder, coughs mixed in as he tried to catch his breath.   Rubbing his eyes, Alec looked over to see Magnus’ snapchat open and a recently viewed snap from...Jace?  

“What did he send?”  Alec was getting a little concerned over the sounds Magnus was making, but was also concerned over what had triggered this kind of reaction.  By now, Magnus had summoned a glass of water, presumably to help with a throat that was producing more coughs than laughs, but he couldn’t stop long enough to take a drink.  

Alec shifted so he could prop Magnus up more fully against the headboard of their bed, moving to take the glass from him before it spilled, but Magnus waved him away and took a few deep breaths.  Alec yawned, blinking the last of the almost-sleep from his eyes as Magnus drank and giggled intermittently.  

Once Magnus was no longer choking on his own laughter, Alec tried asking again.  “What did Jace send you, Magnus?”

***

[ https://twitter.com/NoahhGault/status/862119624564977664 ](https://twitter.com/NoahhGault/status/862119624564977664)

***

“I’m sure he’s  _ fine _ , Alec.”

Alec sent Magnus a withering look and continued to pull on the pants he had laid out for tomorrow.  Alec had gotten up shortly after Magnus had calmed down enough to replay the snapchat Jace had sent him, a short and blurry video in which a very inebriated Jace mumbled something about a “new bathroom, aye” before falling over with a loud thump. 

“You’d feel it if he were dead or in pain, wouldn’t you?” Magnus was still in bed, his water glass now half full of some form of alcohol.  Alec had never seen Magnus drink in bed before, and he had to stop himself from getting distracted by how the deep red of the sheets complemented the amber color of the alcohol which complemented Magnus’ smooth brown skin which- 

“I couldn't care less if he’s in pain.” Alec had gotten more than used to the distant feeling of a hangover from his  _ parabatai _ ; more often than not, Jace deserved it.   “I’m more concerned that he’s passed out in some stranger’s bathroom.”

“So?  That doesn’t sound like your problem.”  Magnus set his glass down and patted the bed next to him.  Alec wanted nothing more than to join him.  But-

“He has a shift tomorrow morning.”

“Shit.”  

Alec had a rare morning off the next day, and he and Magnus had already made plans to sleep in and then go out for brunch.  If Jace didn’t show up for his morning shift, Alec would undoubtedly be the first one called to fill in.  

“You better go find your mess of a brother then.”  Magnus downed the rest of his glass and settled further into bed, pulling the fine cotton sheets around his broad shoulders.  Alec was jealous of the sheets.  

Alec was almost out of the bedroom before he heard a very pointed throat-clearing from the bed behind him.  He rolled his eyes, fondly, and turned around to go turn off the bedside lamp.  The one that was no more than 16 inches from Magnus’ hand.  Before he could press the little switch on the lamp, Alec noticed Magnus’ too-serene face, turned toward the light with lips just slightly pouted.  He couldn’t help but huff out a little laugh as he bent his face close to Magnus’.  

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.  He flicked the lamp off before pulling away to face Magnus’ now open and unglamoured eyes.  They shone golden with the light spilling in through the half-open bedroom door, pupils wide to combat the low light.  

“If you don’t find him by 2 am, give up.”  

Alec laughed and ran a hand through Magnus’ hair.  “I’ll be back before 1.  Sleep well.”

He made to leave again, but Magnus’ hand caught his and pulled him back down and into a kiss that Alec wouldn’t have actually left without.  

***

It’s 3:37 when Alec stumbled back into his and Magnus’ bedroom.  Jace was snoring on the couch, sounding like a lawnmower, with Simon on top of him, and then Clary on top of Simon.  They had fallen into a pile and Alec hadn’t had the strength or patience to untangle them.  Maia had been the only one sober enough to ask where the guest room was, so at least she would be comfortable.  

Alec started taking off his clothes as soon as the door was closed behind him.  He was about to crawl back into bed before remembering that he was supposed to text Luke.  He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick, messy text.

_ Magnus’ loft invaded by drunken teenagers.  Couch filled and guest room occupied.  Have a feeling brunch tomorrow will be more crowded than expected.   _

Alec plugged his phone in on the nightstand and fell into bed, properly exhausted.  Jace (and the others) deserved every hangover pain they woke up with in the morning.  

“‘Ecxander?”  Magnus mumbled from his side of the bed.  

“‘M here, Mags,” Alec hummed as he reached out to pull Magnus closer.  They were asleep before either one could say more. 

***

“So, where did you end up finding the wily youths?”  Magnus leaned against the counter by the coffee pot, steaming mug in hand.  Alec stood beside him, pouring more coffee into his own cup. 

“Apparently, the academy in Idris is doing an extended field trip type of thing.  They’re visiting some of the larger institutes around the world for the next two weeks.  They were supposed to be in Shanghai last night, but had to change plans last minute.  We weren’t on the itinerary originally, but-” 

“Someone decided to open turn the New York Institute into the New York Shadowhunter Hostel for the night?”  Magnus smirked into his mug.  Alec let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist.  

“Something like that.  Everything was fine until the Idris kids decided to sneak out.  With one of their chaperones no less.  And then Clary-”

“Decided they needed saving?”  

“And they all ended up at a Seelie party in the Bronx.”  Alec nodded and took a long drink of coffee, staring into the middle distance and hoping to erase at least three quarters of the things he’d seen last night.  Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder.  

“I’m just glad you got home safe.  Even if you did bring four chainsaws home with you.”  

“They are loud aren’t they?” Alec smiled, turning to focus on Magnus’ matching expression.  

“Unbearably.” 

Alec was about to say something about how they should just leave them to sleep it off when the front door to the loft banged open and a voice boomed out over the chorus of groans from the couch. 

“Rise and shine, kiddos, Lukey brought bagels!”

**Author's Note:**

> It all started cause I saw this on fb ( https://twitter.com/NoahhGault/status/862119624564977664 ) and imagined Jace sending it and Magnus laughing way too hard at it. And then this happened. And of course Luke and Alec and Magnus all go out to brunch on their days off??? They're all best friends??? 
> 
> Also, if you like to reach (I do), the Seelie party in the Bronx was hosted by Thor and Dizzee bc they're immortal and in love and own their own opera house where no one is going to be rejected or feared or feel out of place. All Aliens and Downworlders are welcome. anyhway i'm gonna go cry about this new headcanon <3333
> 
> my tumblr is doctorthetwitch and i usually put this bullshit in the tags of other ppls posts but ur blessed with it here out in the open


End file.
